The present invention relates to an improved method and apparatus for cleaning the fluid flow path in a conduit. The present invention may be utilized to clean drain lines in any application, whether commercial or residential, and is not necessarily limited to sewage systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus and method for clearing a build-up in a trap within a drainage system which may be impeding the flow of fluid from the system discharge. The present invention has an embodiment wherein the dynamic for clearing the flow path is supplied by angular arrangement and orientation of the inlet and outlet piping legs of the apparatus.
In most drainage systems, traps are provided to catch or collect materials passing through the system. In commercial and residential plumbing systems, traps are used to capture items falling into the drain, so that they do not pass directly through the drain line and into the main sewer system. They are also intended to block sewer gas bleed back into the building. However, the traps often accumulate excessive amounts of debris and build-up blocking the drainage flow through the system.
Existing devices are cumbersome and ineffective. Many of these “solutions” create other problems for the user, including actually interfering with the drainage flow when not in operation. Any device which restricts the full volume flow through the bight of a trap when not in use potentially will cause more problem than it solves.
The present invention provides embodiments to maintain a clean flow passage. In one embodiment, the design of the inlet and outlet passages provides unique flow characteristics so that the device has a self cleaning action. The design of the approach angle of the device and the exit angle of the outlet portion of the device is critical to the self cleaning nature of a trap. A typical trap system is generally U-shaped and has inlet and outlet piping that is substantially vertical in relation to the bight of the trap body. Fluid flowing into the conventional trap tends to migrate to the inside center of the pipe. When this happens, the inflowing fluid loses its ability to carry solids effectively. Furthermore, when the inflowing fluid reaches the substantially horizontal section of the trap or the bottom on the U-shape, the inflowing fluid has lost much of its energy and thus allows solids to remain in the bottom or nadir, of the trap. The present invention maximized the solids carrying ability of the inflowing and outflowing fluid. The inlet leg of one embodiment is designed to redirect the flow of the inflowing fluid and, thus, cause solids in the flow path turbulently to mix with the fluid so that solids may be removed efficiently as the fluid and solids exit the trap device.
A further feature of the present design is the recessed trap area at the nadir of the trap. Since the incoming fluid flow has been directed by the angle of the inlet leg, an area of turbulence near the bottom of the trap is created that tends to “float” or maintain the dispersion of the solids so that the solids may be easily discharged through the angular outlet leg portion of the device. It should be further understood that the shape of the flow path is important to the removal of the solids. The present design provides a round or oval cross-section of the entire fluid flow path in the trap, which creates maximum flow efficiency. One trap design, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,385,799, utilizes parallel sides and a somewhat rectangular cross-section. Those skilled in the art will understand that parallel sided conduits create “dead” areas of lost flow energy which result in less turbulence and inefficient solids removal from the trap.
In yet another embodiment, the user is able to rotate a cleaning or object retrieval member through the trap assembly bight without removing the trap body from connected plumbing and to position the cleaning or object retrieval member such that the full volume flow through the bight diameter is not restricted when the member is not being rotated through the flow path. The present invention may be manually operated or attached to a sensor system having a mechanism to periodically rotate the cleaning member either based simply on a selected time interval or dependent upon pressure or flow rate characteristics within the drain system. Additionally, the present invention provides an embodiment wherein the cleaning member rotates on a common journal with a fluid-driven power wheel or electric motor.
Another unique feature of the present invention is that the device is transparent or translucent to allow the user to observe the condition of the trap to observe when cleaning may be required. This transparency or translucency also allows the user to observe an object dropped into the drain so it can be retrieved or otherwise removed.
Another unique feature of the present invention provides for the application of a hydrophobic material which reduces the surface tension of the internal conduit which reduces the friction between the conduit wall and the fluid which improves its solids carrying efficiency.
Another unique feature of the present invention provides for the application of an antibacterial material which will prevent the growing of bacteria in the trap area which can impede the fluid flow.
Further yet, it has been found that the cleaning of the flow path may be facilitated by disposing a fluid jet adjacent the nadir of the flow path. Several embodiments of this “jet trap” are disclosed herein.
While the present invention is described and illustrated in a preferred embodiment within a plumbing/sewer environment, it will be understood that the present invention could be adapted for use in industrial situations where product in a pipeline periodically may need to be flushed or wiped from the pipeline. In such situations, the present invention may not function as a trap, but rather as an inline cleaning or clearing apparatus.